1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a process for the hydrocracking of a feedstock of high-molecular hydrocarbons and to a hydrocracking plant for carrying out this process.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The known process of hydrocracking, or cracking in the presence of hydrogen, consists of a catalyzed reaction involving the pyrolysis of high-molecular hydrocarbons to give lower-molecular hydrocarbons by the breaking of carbon-carbon bonds. This reaction is endothermic and takes place over a well-defined temperature range. Above this temperature range, the hydrocarbons are degraded by coking.
In the presence of radical hydrogen, the rate of the cracking reaction increases and the viscosity of the products decreases through shortening of the hydrocarbon chains. Furthermore, the stability of the products and the yield obtained are greater than those obtained with a conventional catalytic cracking process.
However, in the production of radical hydrogen, it is necessary to attain high temperatures for its concentration to become significant, and these temperatures for the formation of radical hydrogen are too high to permit a hydrocracking reaction insofar as coking would take place.